


Alone

by Jolyn09



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Donald is mad at both Della and Scrooge, Episode: s01e22 The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!, Errr Insomnia au?, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Last line from Gravity Falls where Stan says the exact same thing when he loses Ford, jol's trashy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: One shot of both Donald and Scrooge after Della disappeared.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Insomnia AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/436837) by @mcdomii on tumblr. 



> Inspired by this painting: https://thegreenestofbeans.tumblr.com/post/179229685316/he-loves-his-boys-everybody-ready-for-season-2

Donald slammed the door behind him as he entered his bedroom. He had just left his Uncle's manor. Angry and tired, he pushed the pram containing his sister's eggs to the side, accidentally tearing the birthday picture of him and Della, and looked around. Everything felt empty… he didn't know if it was him, or it was how empty the room looked for the first time in his life. 

Forcing himself to look outside, the moon was shining brightly, with the sea reflecting the moonlight. Under normal circumstances, it would have made him feel better, but not this time. All the moon reminded him was Della, forever so eager to go on a new adventure, explore the unknown, and chase for the stars. The reminder of his missing sister sent a wave of anger and sadness. Donald flew into a temper, as though his emotions were controlling his actions.

He started banging the wall of his room in anger, throwing the nearby chair onto the wall, ignoring the splinters he got from it, smashing the picture of him, his sister and his uncle. His hands hurt from hitting the wall, but he couldn't care anymore. Why, WHY was his family so stubborn?! Why, out of the times they could have listen to him, why wasn't this one of them?! At times, he didn't even know which of the two he was angry at anymore, he just felt so betrayed, so hurt, so numb, so empty…

With one last bang, Donald bursts into tears, kneeling down.. he was no longer a twin, no matter how different they were, it felt like half of him was gone, never to be replaced again. He looked over at the eggs his sister had left him, the only thing that was left of Della. The least he could do was move on and raise them to be wonderful children to the best of his ability, but just this once, he wanted to let it all out. Donald dragged himself to his bed, sobbing on the pillow..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scrooge was in his study, looking at the broken golden brooch his nephew and niece had given to him. It wasn't that badly damaged, though all it reminded him was how mad Donald was when he heard the news. The space station had been locked up to prevent him from spending more money on the project, Donald had left the mansion because of how mad he was, honestly, he dosen't blame him, he can't even forgive himself for everything that happened, why should others? 

All that was left from the incident was Della's letter and a photo of him and the rocket he built. Scrooge stared at both items for a long time before picking up the photo. He knows that he was going crazy and sleep deprived when he saw Della in the picture, stealing the rocket but he couldn't care. This whole thing was his fault, if he never built the rocket, none of this would have ever happened. He teared the photo, crying at the same time.

For the first time in his life, the mansion felt empty, even though Mrs Beakly and Webby were still in it. Looking at the remaining piece of paper, he curled up near his desk, sobbing..

**Neither of them got much sleep that night.**

**Author's Note:**

> Start of Scrooge's insomnia in @mcdomii insomnia au, I guess? Need to re-read that masterpost again. Just a random one shot I thought of, enjoy! (By the way, Scrooge's study and office is the exact same place, I just use them at different times, when it's dealing with more professional stuff, I tend to use office.)


End file.
